


睡前床邊小故事系列2-浪漫

by win_win_scenario



Series: 睡前床邊小故事系列 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_win_scenario/pseuds/win_win_scenario
Summary: 大家都說瓦肯人不懂得浪漫。自從Jim和Spock成為情侶之後，許多好事之徒都等著看他們能撐多久。Spock到底是不是浪漫的男友，旁人又怎會知道呢？適合睡前十分鐘看的Spirk小甜餅系列。祝大家一夜好夢。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 睡前床邊小故事系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549105
Kudos: 12





	睡前床邊小故事系列2-浪漫

大家都說瓦肯人不懂得浪漫。自從Jim和Spock成為情侶之後，星聯許多好事之徒都等著看他們能撐多久。一個是像木頭一般不懂情趣的Spock；一個是花邊新聞不斷 、一天不能沒有浪漫戀情的Jim Kirk，大概一個月就會分手了吧？若說當初企業號上賭他們兩人何時會成為情侶的賭盤有多火，那現在整個星聯猜他們多久會分手的賭盤就有多熱。  
Jim不是笨蛋，他當然知道很多人不看好他和Spock的戀情。不過Jim從小到大做任何事，從沒在乎過別人的眼光 。再說，Spock到底是不是浪漫的男友，旁人又怎會知道呢？

1.蘋果  
「這是什麼？」Jim看著Spock手裡的蘋果，Spock正將蘋果放進Jim的早餐盤子裡。  
「艦長，根據地球的定義，這是薔薇科蘋果亞科蘋果屬植物，其樹為落葉喬木，果實富含...........」  
「等一下，我問錯了。這是哪來的蘋果？企業號上怎會有這個 ？它的香氣色澤都不是複製機做得出來的？」Jim看著盤子裡的蘋果，嚥了一下口水。  
「你可以品嚐一下它的味道和和口感是否符合你的期望。」  
Jim對蘋果的喜愛及挑剔是眾人皆知的，他不喜歡複製機做出來的蘋果，工程部包括Jim自己試圖修改好幾種程式碼 ，但都做不出Jim喜歡的口味。因此Jim上了企業號之後，幾乎沒再吃過蘋果。  
Jim拿起盤子裡的蘋果咬了一口 。  
「我的媽呀，Spock！真他媽的太好吃了！簡直跟我在地球老家吃到的蘋果一模一樣嘛 ！」Jim一面說一面狼吞虎嚥把蘋果啃個精光，香氣四溢的蘋果汁順著他的手指一滴滴地流下來。

Spock對著Jim的手指瞪視了1.5秒，想起了第一次在小林丸測試見到Jim 吃著蘋果的景象。他清了一下喉嚨回答:「是的，這正是近似地球美國華盛頓州品種的蘋果。」  
Jim像隻貓咪一樣、意猶味盡地舔著手指問:「你從哪裡變出來的？」  
Spock再度對著Jim的又是蘋果汁又是口水的手指瞪視了2.3秒後回答:「科學部的植物實驗室種出來的。」  
Jim終於停下當眾舔手指的行為(為此Spock深表感激）問：「科學部種出來的？開什麼玩笑？蘋果樹很高大耶！企業號哪有這麼大的地方可以種樹？」  
「你記得之前我們到了 βM3782號行星探測嗎？我在那裡看到了類似地球蘋果科的物種，但它卻是極為低矮的灌木叢，於是我帶回幾株，與地球蘋果樹的基因序結合，栽培出灌木蘋果樹。並且將成熟期縮短至30天。這是第一批成熟的果實。」  
「哇，太厲害了！所以以後企業號上有新鮮的真蘋果可以吃了！謝謝你Spock。」  
「這是我的職責，艦長。」  
「什麼職責？艦隊有規定大副要種蘋果給艦長吃嗎？」Jim笑嘻嘻嘻地問。  
「藉由改善植物的基因排序，以使得農作物能適應不同成長條件，以增進作物的經濟產值與產能，這也是科學部的職責之一。」Spock面無表情的回答。  
Jim笑著牽起Spock的手指，輕輕舔了一下：「我的天哪！你真是最貼心的情人。」  
Spock抬了一下眉毛，決定晚上回房後再教育艦長「何謂恰當的舔手指的時間及地點」。

2.報告  
Jim常想，做艦長真的很無趣，因為當職位高到一個程度時 ，大多時間都花在行政工作。開不完的會議、寫不完的報告、批不完的公文，才不像大家想的那樣，成天探勘宇宙、當英雄拯救世界(那是電影裡才有的情節)。Jim甚至覺得Spock狡猾多了，雖然表面上屈居次位，但他有更多時間可以單純愉快地搞科研，不用寫一堆公文報告(難怪Spock那麼大方的把艦長位置奉送給Jim，可惡。)  
這天晚上，當Jim已經連續3天沒怎麼睡、趕了十多份報告 、批了百來份公文、眼看還有5份報告得在天亮前送出去時，Spock說話了 。  
「Jim，我注意到你過去3天只進行了共計5.7小時的睡眠行為，這有損你的健康。」  
「沒辦法，太多報告要寫。」Jim紅著眼睛盯著PADD。  
「艦長的健康至為重要，否則將影響全艦的安全。」  
「你去跟艦隊的將軍們說啊！他們巴不得用報告把我壓死，什麼鳥事都要寫屁報告。」Jim沒好氣的回答，手在PADD上打個不停。  
還好Spock跟人類相處時間夠久，他明白人類會進行「說氣話」這樣沒有邏輯的行為，否則他很可能會犯蠢去跟將軍們說：「企業號艦長表示上級企圖用寫報告謀害艦長生命。並且這些報告大多是與鳥翼類或動物排氣一般無足輕重的小事。」  
「Jim，人類有句俗語：休息是為了走更長的路。如果你現在稍作休息，之後工作會更有效率。」  
Jim嘆了口氣：「唉，好吧！反正我腦袋已經被榨乾了。我去睡一下，你半小時後叫醒我好嗎？愛你哦！」說著便倒在床上。  
Spock本想通知Dr.McCoy，艦長主訴似乎有腦漿流失乾枯的疑慮，但他轉念一想，這應該也是人類的某種譬喻法。看著Jim愉快的熟睡著，料想他的腦漿應該沒有流失的危險。

Jim再度張開眼睛，只覺得神清氣爽、精神飽滿，好幾天沒有這麼舒暢的感覺。奇怪，怎麼才補眠半小時就有如此神效？他揉揉眼睛看了看鐘，早上11點？！他嚇得立刻跳起來大叫：「Spock！Spock！」艙室內無人應答。  
Jim氣急敗壞按下通訊鈕：「Kirk to Bridge！Spock在嗎？」  
「我是Spock，艦長。」Spock平靜無波的回答。  
「要死了！你為什麼讓我睡到現在？你知道我還有5份報告沒寫嗎？」  
「艦長請容我提醒您，這是公用頻道，全艦橋都聽得到您的談話。」  
「就算克林貢人聽得到我他媽也不在乎！你為什麼不叫我起床？」Jim邊駡邊打開PADD，準備接收將軍們痛駡他遲交報告的訊息。  
「艦長，您的報告我已替您傳送出去。相關資訊您可查看PADD。如果您有進一步問題及指示，可隨時聯繫我。但此刻我建議您遵照首席醫療官的指令，在艙室進行休息。」Spock說完關上了通訊器。  
Jim打開PADD，發現Spock已經以「大副代理」的方式替Jim完成了所有報告(媽的，他寫得比Jim好上一百倍，語詞通順、圖表完整、邏輯精闢)。不僅如此，Jim今日的值勤單上已附註首席醫療官Dr.McCoy的親筆指令：「艦長因身體略感不適，首席醫療官准予病假休養一日，本日艦長工作由大副代理。」

Jim不由得微微一笑，心想他的大副男友雖然不是那種噓寒問暖、奉茶送水的類型，但他永遠會以最有效率的方式分擔Jim的煩惱。

「Hey Spock，」Jim再度按下通訊鈕。  
「是的，艦長。」  
「謝謝你，你是全宇宙最棒的暖男。」  
通訊器另一頭停頓了一秒。  
「請問艦長，何謂暖男？」

3.摩托車  
一般情侶常在特殊節日送禮表心意，當然這也在Spock「人類不合邏輯行為清單」之列。地球曆一年365天當中，為何特別在某幾天送禮給愛人才符合社會期望？Spock甚至不會主動去記什麼「情人節」啦 (天知道地球有多少不同國家的情人節)、「周年紀念」啦 (周年只是地球繞行太陽一周的天文周期並無特殊的情感意義)…等節日。當然Jim不是情竇初開的少男少女，他也很明白Spock的個性，Jim對這種事情倒是無所謂。由於從來沒人看過Spock送Jim鮮花禮物巧克力什麼的，看在一些年輕船員的眼裡總有點不是滋味(是說你們也太多管閒事了吧？)

在αw8754號小行星的任務上，終於有船員說話了。事情是這樣的，這個小行星是星聯的一員，環境與地球類似，科技發展大約等同地球21世紀的層次。由於他們需要星聯在科技上的輔導，因此Spock帶領科學部5位年輕船員在αw8754行星的科技中心，進行了大約三周的顧問指導。

三周工作進行非常順利，Spock一行人要離開的前一天晚上，船員們開心的討論待會要去哪裡採買土產，突然一名叫Kate的女性少尉問道：「Spock長官，你打算買什麼土產送給艦長？」  
Spock遲疑了0.7秒，問道：「少尉，我不明白。採買土產給艦長是必要的工作項目嗎？」  
Spock雖然平日不苟言笑，但科學部熟悉他的船員都了解他其實是十分善良的人。也因此某些相處比較久的下屬，工作之餘偶爾也敢跟他話幾句家常。  
「買土產給艦長不是大副的必要工作，可是買土產給男朋友是必要的體貼。」年輕美麗的Kate少尉眨了眨大眼睛，其餘4位船員都笑了起來。  
Spock遲疑了2.4秒，問道：「如果這是地球人的必要習俗，那麼我尊重這項傳統。只是…我不知道要買什麼？」

這話題一開可不得了，5名船員立刻七嘴八舌連番上陣給Spock出主意。  
「送巧克力一定不會錯啦。」  
「不好啦，艦長的小肚肚愈來愈明顯，少吃點甜食好。」  
「那送花啊，有誰不愛花的。」  
「不行啦，艦長是過敏體質，沒准這個星球的花讓他過敏。」  
「我們就陪長官去街上逛逛嘛，說不定看到東西就有靈感了。」

Spock覺得替人挑選禮物的難度遠超過研究如何使紅物質引發無限重力黑洞反應的難度。他跟船員在街上逛了大半個鐘頭，每個人都買了一堆土產，唯獨Spock兩手空空。

「長官，我們逛了這麼久，你都沒看上眼的東西嗎？」Kate少尉問。  
「我只是覺得艦長各項物資都很充足，並無缺乏任何生活品項，即便有需求，大部份物件都能用複製機做出來。」Spock回答。  
「您再想想，有什麼是他特別喜歡或懷念，但現在已經買不到、或複製機做不出來的？」

Spock沉吟片刻，突然看向街角的一處商店。

當Spock與科學部船員快要出現在企業號上的傳送台時，Jim簡直開心到手舞足蹈。整整三周沒見面，這是他與Spock在一起之後分開最久的一次。當他看到傳送台出現朦朧的人影後，立即衝上前去，握住Spock的手。

「Spock、各位船員，歡迎回來。」Jim笑道。  
「謝謝艦長。」Spock雖然沒多說什麼，但Jim看得出來Spock的眼神十分愉悅。  
「等一下，這是什麼？」Jim睜大眼看著Spock身後的……摩托車？  
「這是摩托車。」Spock回答。  
「這不只是摩托車好嗎！這是PX70！我的老天哪！你從哪裡弄來這個小寶貝兒的？」Jim立刻放開Spock的手，衝到摩托車旁，興奮地上上下下摸著車身。

有那麼一瞬間，Spock覺得對Jim來說這台車比Spock本人還有吸引力。

Kate少尉示意地清了清嗓子。  


Spock立即回答：「這是我在αw8754行星上採購的土產，是送給你的禮物。」。  
「送我的禮物？你說真的嗎Spock？」Jim又驚又喜。  
「艦長，我從未欺騙過你，欺騙上級是違反軍紀、需受軍令處份………」  
Spock話還沒說完，Jim已經一把抱住他，用力的親了一下Spock的臉。  
「艦長，」Spock輕輕推開Jim：「我們現在應該立即到簡報室，向您滙報這三周的工作狀況………」  
「Spock謝謝你，」Jim開心的笑著：「你是最體貼的男朋友。」

一旁5位科學部的船員突然覺得，他們今年的考績分數應該會相當不錯。 

4.追蹤器  
根據McCoy的說法，Jim已經他媽的不知道是5年任務以來第幾百次 (Dr.McCoy請容我糾正您，是第23次，Spock說)，因為登陸行動遭遇危險而失去聯絡，再回到艦上時已經傷痕累累躺在醫療室。

「艦隊發給你的通訊器，你為什麼老是搞丟？」McCoy一邊替Jim包紮，一邊叨叨絮絮駡個不停。  
「我有什麼辦法……Bones，輕一點啦！」Jim唉唉叫著說：「逃命的時候總會掉東掉西的吧……喂！痛死了，叫你輕一點啦！」  
「Dr.McCoy請容我提醒你，你如果減少使用35.8%的力量，可以使艦長傷口舒適度提升58個百分點。」  
「綠血妖怪你走開，醫生處置傷患的時候不要在一旁多嘴。」  
「我是大副，有責任了解艦長受傷的情形。」  
「除非你是他的家人，否則不要在這打擾我。你快走開別礙事。」  
Spock默然不語。  
「Spock我沒事的，你別擔心，一點小傷而已。」Jim笑著對Spock說。  
Spock點點頭：「好的，那麼我將前往艦橋工作，值勤結束後我便回來看你。」

幾天之後的某個晚上，Jim傷勢已復原，和Spock在艙房下棋。結束後，Jim正在收拾棋盤，Spock突然從口袋裡拿出一個小盒子。

「Jim，鑒於你曾多次在外務行動中遺失通訊器，而失去聯絡。因此我製作了一個追蹤器，體積小且攜帶便利，我希望你可隨身帶上。」說著將小盒子遞給Jim。  
「太好了，該不會是像寵物一樣植入追蹤晶片在身上吧，哈哈，我想這是我唯一不會搞丟東西的辦法。」Jim邊說邊拆著盒子。  
「確實我也這樣考慮過，但我擔心這樣會造成身體的傷害。」Spock平淡的說。

Jim打開盒子，裡面是一枚藍寶石的戒指，閃著奇異藍色光輝的寶石，襯著白金的指環，躺在黑絲絨盒子裡，像是黑夜中一顆閃耀的星辰。

「這…」Jim呆若木雞：「這是…追蹤器？」  
「這是我們瓦肯特有的Vokaya礦石，」Spock像在背誦研究報告的口吻說道：「其中含有微量的放射性元素，可以提供精準定位，但不會傷害人體。」  
「所以……你希望我戴著這個戒指？」  
「是的。它除了定位功能之外，並具有紀念及美觀價值。它是我母親昔日配戴的頸鍊，我將它改造為指環，便於你日常使用。」  
「等等，讓我搞清楚，你把你媽媽生前最愛的珠寶……改造成一枚戒指，哦不，追蹤器送給我，希望我每天戴著？」  
Spock點點頭，忽然耳朵尖有點發綠。  
「那你希望我永遠戴著嗎？」  
Spock又點點頭，耳朵尖更綠了。  
Jim歪頭呆了幾秒，似乎在思考什麼。  
「Jim…你…同意嗎？」Spock低聲問。  
「你他媽……Spock！你真是我見過最會繞圈子的人。你想跟我求婚？」

Spock再度點點頭，不只耳朵，現在整張臉都發綠了。他取出絲絨盒子裡的戒指說：「Jim，前幾天McCoy醫生為你治傷時，他說如果我是你的家人，我就可以在一旁觀看。我後來想，如果我們成為家人，那麼我就可以永遠守在你身邊照顧你。」說著他執起Jim的手問：「Jim，你願意嗎？」  
「Spock，你是全世界，不，全宇宙最浪漫的男人。」Jim笑著說：「我願意。」

Fin


End file.
